


Sammy Winchester: Four-Year-Old Matchmaker

by Eveanyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Doctor!Dean, Frottage, M/M, Mentions of Canonical Character Deaths, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Switch Cas, Switch Dean, archaeologist!Cas, child!sam - Freeform, mentions of pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveanyn/pseuds/Eveanyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was quiet for a moment. “I love you, Cas. Can we get married?”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled and ran his hand through Sam’s hair. “I can’t marry you, Sam, I’m sorry. I’m already in love with your brother.”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Where four-year-old Sam inadvertently is the catalyst which gets Dean and Cas together for lots of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Winchester: Four-Year-Old Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea of chubby-legged kiddo Sam telling Cas he loved him and asking if they could get married. It was supposed to be cute and sweet, but ... this happened. So much porn. All of the porn.
> 
> I regret nothing.

Sammy ran naked down the hallway towards his bedroom as fast as his chubby little legs would carry him. He stopped in front of his bookshelf and studied it very carefully. Since he had finished all of his dinner, Cas told him he could pick out his own story tonight. Story time was Very Important, and Sammy approached Very Important Things with an air of solemnity that only four-year-olds could achieve.

Cas followed him into the bedroom at a much more sedate pace and began laying out Sam’s pajamas. “Do you need to go potty before we put on your jammies and do story time?”

Sammy shook his head. “Nope. I went potty before baf time, remember?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Oh, good. ‘Cause it would be _really_ bad if you already forgot.” Sam’s eyes grew wide. “Are you like Dori?”

Castiel let out a small chuckle and helped Sam into his underwear. “No, I remember things a lot longer than Dori.”

“P. Sherman, forty-two Wallaby Way, Sydney,” Sam exclaimed proudly. “I remember better than Dori, too. I also remember things better than most the kids at school. They don’t remember things real good.”

“Really well. They don’t remember things really well.”

“Oh. Yeah, they don’t remember really well.” Sam stayed still long enough for Cas to put him in his Batman pajamas.

“All right, Sammy, are you ready for story time?”

“If Dean isn’t here for story time, can we call him to say night-night?”

“He’s still working right now. Do you think we should call him while he’s still at work?”

Sam shook his head very seriously. “Uh uh. ‘S not safe to do that, ‘cause other people might get hurt or sick if Dean isn’t there to take care of them.”

Cas placed a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “That’s right, kiddo. I promise he’ll come in to see you as soon as he gets home. Now let’s get you under the covers and read your story. We’re already late for your bedtime.”

He made himself comfortable next to Sam and opened the book. By the time he was halfway through _The Princess and the Pea_ , Sam’s eyes were drooping. He finished it and quietly got up to put the book back on the shelf.

He had just clicked out the lamp when a small, tired voice asked, “Cas? Why did the princess want to marry the prince?”

“Because she loved him,” he replied softly.

Sam was quiet for a moment. “I love you, Cas. Can we get married?”

Castiel smiled and ran his hand through Sam’s hair. “I can’t marry you, Sam, I’m sorry. I’m already in love with your brother.”

“So are you gonna marry Dean?”

“Well, Dean would need to know that I loved him in order for that to happen. So the answer to that is probably not.”

“I think you should. Dean loves you, too. ‘Sides, how is he gonna know to marry you if you don’t tell him you love him?”

Cas rubbed his hand up and down Sam’s back for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. Eventually he gave up and went with a soft, “Night night, Sam. Sweet dreams.”

A small huff of air was the only response Castiel got. Sam’s little face, lit only by the solar system night light, was already slack with sleep. Cas stared at him for a moment longer before quietly exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

He walked to the end of the hall and stood at the entrance to his room for a minute, deliberating. His conversation with Sam had tugged at him, and after a moment he came to a decision. He pulled a suitcase out of his closet and let his mind wander as he began to pack.

He and Dean had been roommates for years, since senior year of their undergrad and all through their respective doctorate programs. Dean put up with Cas’ archaeology books and random bits of bone or clay pots or what have you lying about, and Cas had put up with the mutterings of what medications reacted with what, and the crazy hours a medical student going through their residency was subjected to.

They’d danced around the boundary of friendship and romance for years, getting very close to crossing over but never quite managing it. The last time Cas had thought about just stepping into Dean’s space and kissing him, they’d been interrupted by a phone call from Mary Winchester.

Cas couldn’t be too upset to be cockblocked yet again when the interruption had meant Dean found out his mom was pregnant again. Finally, after so many painful and heartbreaking years of “angel babies” as his mother called them (Dean’s little siblings looking down on him from heaven) a new little Winchester was going to be born. Dean had a paternal instinct a mile wide, and it gave Cas a secret thrill to watch Dean interact with his little brother who was young enough to be his son. It also made Cas dream of something he had no right to desire—a family of his own with Dean.

Then last year, in a macabre fulfillment of Castiel’s wish, the unthinkable happened. Dean’s parents had dropped Sam off at his and Castiel’s apartment so they could have a weekend to themselves. Two hours later the police were knocking on their door, saying words like _accident_ and _painless_ and _so sorry for your loss._

Dean’s entire focus was on Sam at that point, so Castiel stepped in and handled the funeral arrangements, got the proper forms for Dean to fill out for legal guardianship of Sam (which he was granted almost immediately, as it was in his parents’ wills), and pulled Dean into a hug when he could see his best friend about to crack from trying to hold it together.

Three months later, when their lease was up for renewal, Dean suggested taking Sam back to his parents’ house. It was paid off, the deed was now in Dean’s name, and all they had to worry about were property taxes, insurance, and utilities; a far cry from the expenses at their current apartment.

Castiel had tried not to feel disappointed, and began to look for another roommate. He was pleasantly surprised when, during an interview with one of the potential replacements (though no one would come close), Dean had walked in and gotten pissed. He chased the other guy out, saying Cas already had two roommates, thankyouverymuch. When Cas tilted his head in confusion, smothering his hope, Dean had rolled his eyes. “You think I’m going to leave you high and dry like that? I kinda figured you wanted to move into the house with us.”

So Dean, Sam, and Castiel moved into the house on Carver Lane. Cas insisted Dean take the master bedroom, and Sam moved back into his room, which left Dean’s old room for Cas to occupy. As he unpacked, he was comforted by the fact that the room still smelled like Dean’s favorite cologne.

Life continued on. Sam was enrolled in preschool the following fall, Castiel began working at Kansas University in the Anthropology Department, and Dean continued his residency at Lawrence Memorial Hospital. They fell into a good rhythm, and Cas was pretty sure they were all happy with the arrangement.

Well, mostly.

He looked around his room, ensuring there was nothing else left in drawers or on top of his dresser. Just as he was closing up the last bag, he heard the front door open. A moment later came the tell-tale click of Sam’s door being opened as Dean went in to check on his little brother. It seemed the time of reckoning had come. Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself courage for what came next.

“Cas?” He could hear the confusion—and not a little hurt—in Dean’s voice as he took in the packed bags in the middle of Castiel’s room.

“Hello, Dean.”

“What the hell’s going on, man?”

“I believe this is a conversation we should have downstairs so there’s no danger of waking up Sam.”

Dean’s brows were drawn together, hurt evident in every line of his face, but he nodded and gestured for Castiel to lead the way downstairs.

When they got to the living room Dean spread his arms. “What’s going on, Cas?”

It was the undeniable pain on Dean’s face that gave Castiel the courage to actually say the words. “I have packed up all my belongings, because regardless of the outcome of this conversation, I will no longer be needing that room anymore.”

Dean swallowed hard, his eyes wet with unshed tears. “So you’re moving out?”

“That depends on you.” Castiel hesitated, then stepped forward until he was crowding Dean’s personal space. “Sam and I had a discussion this evening, and it got me thinking. I realized that I have not been very fair to you these past few years.”

“So naturally you decided to pack up all your shit.”

“Actually, yes, that's exactly it. I have not been fair to you by hiding my feelings and not letting you make the decision. You have the right to know that I am in love with you and have been for many years.”

There was a long pause where Castiel could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He thought he knew what the answer was going to be, but there was still that small part of him that doubted. It was slightly terrifying.

Dean stared at him with wide eyes, barely breathing. Finally he took a deep breath and licked his lips. “I still don’t understand why you packed your things.”

“Think about it, Dean. If you were on board with being in a relationship with me, with being my lover, it makes the most sense to just move into the master bedroom with you. If this is all one-sided, though, there’s no way I’d be able to be here every day, knowing that this is all unrequited.”  

Dean cleared his throat. “So you want to become my ‘lover’.”

“The terminology is irrelevant here, but yes, I do.” He stepped closer until their lips were only scant inches apart. He heard the hitch in Dean’s breath and knew his answer. “I want to be able to intimately know every inch of your body. I want to wrap myself in you, and I want to feel you inside me. So,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Dean’s face, “what’s your answer, Dean?”

Dean gripped him tightly as their lips crashed and they melted into each other, hips grinding together leisurely until they were both hard.

Hands and mouths roving, and bodies still flush with each other, Dean led Castiel to the couch and maneuvered them down so Cas was in his lap. He licked hotly into Cas’ mouth while his hands held a vice grip on Castiel’s ass. He rocked up into him and swallowed both their moans as their erections rubbed against each other. Dean was still in his scrubs and Cas was in sweatpants, so very little fabric was in between them. It took no effort at all for Cas to push the elastic of his pants down below his balls so he could grab his cock and stroke it.

His breath caught in his throat. Of all the times he’d fucked himself in his fist to the thought of Dean, this was the first time he had the man himself under him, writhing and panting and moaning. A hundred scenarios played through Castiel’s head. He didn’t know which one he wanted most to act out. He slowly rocked into his hand as he thought about it.

He could slide down to the floor and eat out Dean’s ass, fuck his tongue into the tight little hole until Dean came, whimpering out Castiel’s name and shooting hot, white ropes of come on his face. He could scoot forward and trap Dean’s cock underneath him while he jacked off, then let Dean fuck his face so hard his throat would be sore the next day. He could grab the olive oil from the kitchen and pour it all over them, then sink down onto Dean’s cock without any prep and ride him until every last drop of come was wrung out of Dean’s body. He could flip Dean over and pound into him, making him come untouched from Castiel’s cock alone.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whispered, reaching down into his own pants and pulling his dick free. His hips moved as he fucked up into his hand, hot little whimpers coming out of the back of his throat.

Castiel sucked a bruise into the skin just below Dean’s ear. “You’re better than I imagined,” he panted, and licked a hot stripe along his jaw. Dean moaned.

“Yeah? You think about me like this?” At Cas’ nod, he swore. “Fuck. Let me watch you, baby. Wanna see what you’ve been doing to yourself while you thought about me.”

Castiel was by no means an exhibitionist, but knowing Dean Winchester’s eyes were on him, enjoying watching him get off, _wanting_ him, well…he couldn’t say with any truthfulness that it didn’t turn him on a whole lot more.

He leaned back and made a show of slowly stroking his hand up and down. Dean licked his lips as he went back and forth between watching Castiel’s face and his cock, and his own hand matched pace.

The friction of the elastic band from his sweatpants behind his balls felt amazing in tandem with the tight fist clenched around him. All Cas needed to come would be Dean’s fingers inside him. One hand was still gripping his ass, so it didn’t take much to get Dean to move it down, one finger brushing lightly against his hole.

“This what you want, Cas?” Dean’s voice was husky. “Want me to put my fingers in you? Want to fuck yourself down on my hand while you jack off in my lap?” He moved his hand a little faster in anticipation.

When Cas nodded, Dean reached over to the bottle of hand lotion on the side table. Castiel silently thanked his past self for being too lazy to want to go upstairs to his room to deal with perpetual cracked hands. Dean pumped a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbed it against Cas’ hole, then spread another pump of it across his fingers. He slipped his hand between Cas’ legs, massaging the perineum with his thumb as his fingers teased at the opening.

“Give me your mouth, Dean,” Cas whispered, leaning forward to fuck Dean’s mouth with his tongue as he pushed his hips downward to let Dean put two fingers inside him. “Holy fuck,” he gasped, grinding down onto Dean’s hand.

Cas felt his own orgasm spiraling up from his belly, and canted his hips so Dean could watch his fingers slide in and out of his hole. Dean’s other hand came off his dick and wrapped around Castiel’s. “Want you to come for me. All over me,” he murmured. He hooked his fingers and found Cas’ prostate, massaging it until Cas cried out. “Come on, baby.”

He clenched his hole down on Dean’s fingers as their hands picked up the pace on his cock. He rocked back into Dean’s fingers, shouting as white hot spurts of come pulsed out of him onto both their hands.

Dean kept his hand on Cas’ cock until the last bit of come dribbled out. Then he used the come as lube on his dick before moving sliding it between Castiel’s ass cheeks.

“Jesus Christ, Cas, your come feels so good on my cock.” Castiel could tell by the way Dean’s breathing had changed that it wouldn’t take too long to make him come. He lifted up two fingers to Dean’s lips, which opened eagerly, wrapping around Cas’ fingers, tonguing between them and sucking them clean.

He leaned down and growled in Dean’s ear. “Next time you swallow my come, my cock is going to be so far down your throat you won’t be able to taste it.” He brushed his thumb over a nipple, pleased when he heard Dean gasp. He did it again, building a rhythm in time with Dean’s cock thrusting against his ass. He pinched the other nipple and suddenly Dean was coming hard, forehead pressed into Cas’ neck and panting.

After a minute, Dean lifted his head. He made a move to put his hand on Castiel’s face, but noticed the state of both of his hands. He grinned. “I guess I need a shower.”

Cas smiled softly. “Yes, I think a shower is in order. And a load of laundry. Get out of these scrubs and go get the water running. I’ll put our clothes in the wash and come join you.”

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ lips. “I’d like that. And in the morning we can get started on moving your things into my—um, into our room.”

“Well. We can do that after an hour or two of morning sex. I still have yet to decide if I’m going to ride you or fuck you into the mattress.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Well, how about you and I get a little handsy in the shower, and then we play a little game in bed. Whoever comes first gets to bottom in the morning.”

“Goddamn it, Winchester, we should have been fucking years ago. I should warn you, I have great stamina when I need it.”

The salacious grin Cas got in return made him believe they would both be getting what they wanted in the morning. “Awesome.”

 

**

Morning sex (with Dean on his hands and knees while Cas’ tongue opened him up) was interrupted by Sammy opening the door and asking if Cas had told Dean he loved him yet so they could get married, and if that meant Cas and Dean would be his new Mommy and Daddy.

Cas and Dean only just managed to get far enough under the blankets that they were able to avoid an awkward conversation about sex. As it was, they had an awkward conversation about love before Sammy was sent on his way, bribed with a trip for ice cream later if he would just go watch TV for an hour or so. Alone.

 

**

Three years later, Sam was the ring bearer at the Winchester-Novak wedding, and was legally adopted as their son. He thought it was hilarious to occasionally call Dean _Mom_.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There really is a Carver Lane in Lawrence, Kansas. It’s in the northwest corner, on the outskirts of town by E 1000 Rd. I saw it and just couldn’t help myself.
> 
> Also, [check out my Tumblr.](http://eveanyn.tumblr.com/) Kudos and comments are my life's breath, and will get me to write more porn.


End file.
